BigBadBob
'THE BEGINNING: NYC' BigBadBob initally arrived in New York City on December 26, 2009. He took up work with a company there, and the CEO eventually left to form a second branch in Mexico City, leaving BigBadBob in charge. After harrassment by the Inmates of America political party, BigBadBob fled to Dallas in February 2010. 'ENTER: DALLAS' Shortly after his arrival in Dallas, he became a police officer under the newly established government there. Since then, BigBadBob has become the leading police officer in the city, leading all others in terms of arrests. He is willing to go to any extremes to catch the criminal, including spending his own money to fly to other cities to bring in fleeing criminals. He is a devout citizen who strives to make Dallas a safe place for citizens to come and grow. BigBadBob is also a successful businessman. He established Bob's Buff-Up Bar on April 8, 2010, which initially sold strength items. After seeing how the market of Dallas was, BigBadBob made a good business decision and re-opened the shop under the name of Bob's Bodacious Bookmobile, and became the CEB (Chief Executive Bookie). The company continues to serve the citizens of Dallas a variety of electronic books, pizza and candy. The company that started with just one employee now has ten, and it continues to grow with the help of his Vice President of Bookiness, CrazySteve. BigBadBob is also an active member of the Civitas Virtus political party. He is the Director of Recruitment for the party, and has served for the Dept. of Economics and Dept. of Public Relations. 'MAYORAL CAMPAIGN' BigBadBob ran for mayor of Dallas for the Civitas Virtus party during the month of November, after Mayor Shinga decided not to seek re-election the following term. He announced his running on November 1, 2010. The month of November turned Dallas into a political hot seat...the likes of which is rarely seen in the city. It was a three-way race between BigBadBob, codycool55 and Horus Lytton. BigBadBob ran a campaign promising to not change much in the city, insisting that the city of Dallas was currently running smoothly. His platform also included continuing the city's watchful eye on crime, as well as the ability for citizens to quickly and easily contact the mayor publicly and voice their questions, concerns, and comments. On of November 26, 2010, he became the Mayor of Dallas with 12 votes, with codycool55 receiving 5 and Horus Lytton receiving 1. 'MAYORAL ACTIONS' Soon after the November election, BigBadBob began speaking with the mayoral candidates of the city of Las Angeles in order to begin negotiations for the reunification of the United States. The city of LA had broken off from the U.S. several months before and had formed their own nation known as the Imperium. On December 29, 2010, the city of LA returned to the U.S. under mayor IGOGWG. With this, BigBadBob's dreams of a unified United States was realized. On December 6, 2010, BigBadBob introduced the "Give Back to Dallas" economic plan for the city. Under this new program, the companies located in Dallas donate items to the city, which are then redistributed to the individual citizens. The plan has been met with positive reviews. On January 5, 2011, BigBadBob created the Dallas Welcome Center, which was a thread on the city forums to give new citizens a wealth of information about the city. BigBadBob also began to personally welcome all new citizens to Dallas and directed them to the Welcome Center. On September 14, 2011, BigBadBob presented Proposition 113: Legalization of Gambling. He had always been against ordinances, but based on citizen requests during his ten-month tenure and the desire to breath life into the city, he brought the topic up for vote. Proposition 113 passed on September 22, 2011 with a vote of 6 to 1, and the local casino is now open for business. 'NATIONALITY CRISIS' On September 22, 2011, BigBadBob made the decision to change the nationality of Dallas from the United States to Solaris, which made Solaris the first "internationality." BigBadBob made this decision based on the fact that the United States had fallen apart (as both NYC and LA had already joined Solaris) and that he wanted Dallas to maintain the highest productivity stats possible, and did not consult the citizens of Dallas prior to his decision. The citizens of Dallas responded in an uproar and demanded to know what had happened. Their anger with the decision to join Solaris caused BigBadBob to immediately present the citizens with Proposition 251: The Nationality of Dallas. Citizens of Dallas have until September 28 to cast their vote on whether to remain in Solaris or to re-establish the United States as the nationality for Dallas. The results of the poll were 11 citizens for the re-establishment of the U.S., 8 citizens for remaining in Solaris, two citizens for the creation of Texas, and one voter who wished to abstain. The city of Dallas returned to the United States on October 7, 2011. 'DECISION TO NOT SEEK REELECTION' On October 22, 2011, BigBadBob announced his decision to not seek reelection. He felt that being Mayor for a year was long enough (his first day in office was November 26, 2010) and he decided to step down and let someone else take power in the city. BigBadBob threw his support behind fellow Civitas Virtus party member Kodiwan. BigBadBob's last day in office was November 11, 2011. He plans to continue to help the city of Dallas prosper by keeping an eye on crime and helping the next mayor brainstorm new policies for the city. Category:People